Percy Jackson and Harry potter read The lightning thief
by grizzlybear2000
Summary: Female Percy fem!Percy Percy, Harry and there friends gather to read about there lives
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I just want to let u know that I have only seen the first 2 Percy Jackson movies I have not seen the Harry potter movies. We'll I have but only when I was half asleep *dont kill me!* . But please don't comment badly if I get something wrong, just PM me so I can fix it :)**

**Thanks a bunch! - grizzly**

Percy pov

Perseus Jackson

I hate my name.

The reason?

I'm a girl

my nick name is Percy. So call me anything else and you will die a slow painful death... We'll I am 16 years old I have waist length black hair and startling sea green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. And I'm like 5'2. Don't make fun of my height

Ok now have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses? You know Zeus, Poseidon, Hades... *cue thunder( I wonder how the mortals don't react to that...) * we'll anyway they are real... Don't believe me? Keep reading and you will. My father is Poseidon god of the seas storms and father to horses. The gods move with the western civilation resulting in them being over the Empire State Building.

Well right now I am training with my best friend annabeth. Slash , Duck , kick ,slash , backbend , kart wheel , handstand, dodge... That is how it is going right now. When annabeth turns to get in a battle stance I kick her knees, elbow her in the ribs and chuck her sword away. I put my sword Riptide to her throat. " I win! " I yell

" that was just luck seaweed brain " annabeth says "in your dreams wise girl " I shoot right back. Every one knows I am the best fighter at camp. Well except for archery... Chiron still has a scar... Hehehe oops?

"Water break! " I yell. But, suddeny I am in a weird cabin along with

**Annabeth**

**Chiron**

**Grover**

**Classire**

**Connor and Travis stoll (I only know a little about Connor and Travis and these next chachters from friends)**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

Harry pov ( I suck at writing guys point of views )

I am sitting with Ron and hermione working on an essay. People always think I will wnd up with hermione or Ginny. Hermione does not like me like that but, Ginny always seems to make googly eyes at me. She can get kinda scary sometimes.

Suddenly there is a bright flash and I am in a cabin with

Hermione

**Fred and George**

**Ron**

**Ginny**

**Mr. And mrs. Weasley**

**Luna**

**Draco**

**Snape ( ewwwww )**

**Prof McGonall**

**And dumbledore**

We are all suddenly alert and staring at kids with... Pointy weapons? Ouch that looks like It would hurt. We all had our Wands out in less then a second. Well except form dumbledoor. " Chiron old friend, did you bring us here?" Dumbledoor asked

"we could ask you the same thing" Chiron replied.

Seeing as we were all on good terms we put away our weapons. but then the weirdest thing happend. Ok not the weirdest thing but still pretty weird. Dark storm clouds started swirling on the ceiling. Out of it a book dropped.

A girl with pretty blonde curls, stormy grey eyes and a dagger on her hip picked up the not on the top and read it out loud

Dear humans and half humans in this room. We have gathered you here to read about Percy Jackson ( cue groan from Percy ) and her life. The next book will appear when you are done reading this.  
The fates

"Well let's start reading!" The blonde girl said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

before they start they get another letter. This time it is a List with names on it.  
They call out the names and the person the name belongs to raises there hand.

" now that we know everyone..." Annabeth starts to read

**"I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

"What!?" All the non demigods say. Some of the demigods looks confused though.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."**

" why not?! " Molly yells " yeah why" Fred starts  
"Not? " George finishes

**"If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:"**

"What!" All the non wizards yell. one of them even goes so far as to say " seaweed brain is giving advice!" Then he gets on his knees and says " what has this cursed world come tooooo..." Followed by pretending to drop dead

Percy just rolls her eyes and kicks him saying " Nico i can give good advice! " annabeth just continues on

**"close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.  
Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

The wizards gasp while the demigods just nod Confirming it.

**"If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.  
"But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.  
Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't!" The younger ones yelled. The adults just chuckled

**"My name is Percy Jackson.  
I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a  
"boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."  
Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" All the demigods yelled at the same time.

**"Yeah. You could say that.  
I could start at any point in my short"**

The non demigods gasp

**" miserable**

Whimper

**life to prove it**

**"twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

Hermione and Annabeth sighed with dreamy smiles on there faces " sounds like fun!" They both said together

**"I know—it sounds like torture.**

Both annabeth and hermione glared at Percy. Percy just looked sheepish

**Most Yancy field trips were.  
But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.  
Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee."**

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, "but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

" Children should not sleep in class!" Mrs. Weasly scolded. Percy just gave her a nico glare, and mrs. Weasly flinched terrified.

**"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Mrs. wealey just huffed. She already didn't like Percy.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Percy's.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"That" Fred started  
"Was" George said.  
"Awesome!" They finished together.

The stolls just smirked.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Laughter

**And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

"Tip," Percy said " never leave kids alone with shiny buttons "  
"Agreed!" Everyone said, over exaggerating.

**This trip, I was determined to be good**

" awwww " the pranksters said

**"All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ew"

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated**.

"What a good description Percy!" Grover said sarcastically with a pout

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Hey! I matured slower! " Grover said

**" he was slow and crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Good Job blowing your cover G-man!" Percy said with a wink

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

There was a chorus of " oooooooo's" and "crap"

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.  
He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.  
It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,"**

"Kind of!?" Annabeth and hermione yelled

**"but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.  
Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old.**

Snickers

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

" hell yeah!" Nico shouted. Mrs. Weasley frowned in disgust.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown."**

Percy laughed " that would be my fault..." The adults looked very sternly at her, except for mrs. Weasley, she stuck her nose up and huffed

**. "From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"She would really hate me then!" Nico said

Confusion

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

The younger ones still in school cringed

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

" she was terrible" Grover said.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.  
Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"  
It came out louder than I meant it to.  
The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.  
"Ms. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"  
My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

Everyone was laughing "yeah, real funny" Percy said with a pout

**"Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

Annabeth was quietly chuckling because everyone knew Percy wasn't the brightest bulb.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"  
"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because . . ."  
"Well . . ." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

" God?!" The demigods and some of the wizards questioned

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

" duh!" All the demigods said.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"  
"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.  
"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Annabeth looked really surprised because Percy was right " Percy... You just summed up few hundred year war up in one paragraph..." Percy just smiled and winked

**Some snickers from the group.  
Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"  
"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Grover Said

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Grover's face was priceless!

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face"even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

" more like horse ears" classire said. Chiron smiled warmly

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."  
"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"All in one breath" Chiron said smiling fondly. Everyone but Percy and Chiron shared confused glances

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

. " They are" all the girls said

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson."  
I knew that was coming.  
I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"  
Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old...**

All the demigods laughed. Some of the wizards did too because they thought Percy was saying he was old

.

**."You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me."**

**"Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson."  
I knew that was coming.  
I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"  
Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.  
"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.  
"About the Titans?"  
"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"why would it apply to real life?" Harry asked "shhh"

**"Oh."  
"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."  
I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.  
I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point**

The wizards gasped while the demigods cheered. " why are you so happy about this?" Draco sneered. He had the idea that they all lived a perfect danger free life but, was he ever wrong...

**against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder... "never made above a C–**

"Stupid" Draco said in a little more then a Whisper. Of course he did not think the strange people would here but as soon as the words left his mouth there was a sword tip at his throat. He slowly looked up the sword and at the other end was no other then Percy. He suddenly got a nasty smile on his face and said " little girl, you cannot, Correction will not hurt me"

The demigods looked scared " you wanna bet?" Percy growled. Now he was a little scared because Percy actually growled. But he quickly covered it up with a laugh. His horrid laugh echoed around the room, chilling the wizards to the bone. But as he was laughing, the demigods all yelled "Percy, no!" Because when nobody was looking she uncapped riptide

Percy slowly slid the sword across his throat, enough to draw blood but, not enough to kill him. Each demigod found a hard surface to hit their head on. Even Chiron. " be happy I didn't kill you, my uncle would defiantly send you strait to hell. Literally." The non- wizards shared a knowing look.

" one of the big three? " dumbledoor asked " yes but you will have to read to find out" Percy stated with a smirk

**in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Chiron looked down sad, remembering the child

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.  
The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.  
Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.  
Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.  
Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from  
"Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.  
"Detention?" Grover asked.  
"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."  
Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"That is so you Grover!" Percy said

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.  
I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, and remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

"That is no way a child should act! You should be put in a school for naughty Kids!" Molly said In her high pitched British voice.

**and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.  
Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.  
I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.  
"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth.  
"Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.  
I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.  
I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"  
Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Creepyyyyyyy" Ron said while wiggling his fingers in a creepy way while making ghost Noises.

"You don't even want to know" Percy muttered under her breath

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"  
"—the water—"  
"—like it grabbed her—"  
I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.  
As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"  
"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."  
That wasn't the right thing to say.  
"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.  
"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

" thanks g-man" Percy said while giving him a hug. All the demigods were looking at Grover with respect

**He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.  
I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

Now Ron really was creeped out

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.  
But apparently that wasn't the plan.  
I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.  
Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.  
Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .  
"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.  
I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am.""The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.  
She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.  
I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."  
Thunder shook the building.  
"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

" What?" Harry said

**I didn't know what she was talking about.  
All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Tense Laughter

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade.**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled

**Or worse, they were going to make me... read the book.**

" how is it you can make a joke at a time like that?! " hermione asked " cuz I'm awesome" Percy said seriously

**"Well?" she demanded.  
"Ma'am, I don't . . ."  
"Your time is up," she hissed.  
Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons**

"Fury" all the demigods coursed.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How is that possible?" One of the wizards said

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.  
"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

Percy was now looking at a pen in her hand lovingly. " what is a idiotic pen going to do?" Draco sneered. Nico and annabeth had to holdrecycled back from attacking.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.  
With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword**

" I could kill you any day with this "idiotic pen" Percy literally growled

**—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.  
Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.  
My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.  
She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"enough with the honey!"

**And she flew straight at me.  
Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural!?" Mrs weasly shrieked

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!  
Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.  
Had I imagined the whole thing?  
I went back outside.  
It had started to rain.  
Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."  
I said, "Who?"  
"Our teacher. Duh!"  
I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.  
She just rolled her eyes and turned away.  
I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.  
He said, "Who?"  
But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.  
"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."  
Thunder boomed overhead."  
"I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.  
I went over to him.  
He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."  
I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.  
"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"  
He stared at me blankly. "Who?"  
"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."  
He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy academy are you feeling all right?**

** "**That is the end of the chapter!" Percy sighed happily.


End file.
